Married
by wtnz
Summary: Blossom and Brick are five years old, and are just doing what five year olds normally do: playing house. But Blossom is beginning to take it way too seriously. AU


**[ Married ]**

"Let's play house!" She exclaimed, gripping his arm, her face lighting up with excitement.

"You're such a sissy," he replied as he rolled his eyes, nose upturned at the idea of playing such a girly game. What would his brothers think?

"Nuh-Uh!" Blossom shrieked, jerking her arm away as if it had been burned, obviously offended. She glared at him angrily, both hands set firmly on her hips.

"I was _kidding,_ can't you take a joke? Sheesh." He said.

"Yes of course I can! But will you please, please, _please_ play house with me Brick? I can't just play by myself!" Brick took a deep breath and sighed loudly in defeat.

"Sure," he said, dragging the word out. Blossom beamed; She won this argument. But she always won. Always managed to get him to play some stupid girl game with her and her stupid baby doll.

"Okay! I'm the mommy and you're the daddy ovbiously," Blossom stated easily. "The doll will be our baby and the tree house will be our house, got it?"

Brick blinked twice and nodded, Blossom always spoke so quickly, most of the time he just didn't listen and would nod his head.

"What'd you say our babys name should be? I think Lucy is a pretty name." She said, looking lovingly at the doll cradled in her arms, snapping Brick out of his stupor.

"What? No way! Why does it gotta be a girl? I think his name should be Al!" Brick shouted.

"Because the doll is a girl dummy! Look at her hair!" She shouted back.

"That doesn't matter! I've got long hair too and I'm not a girl!"

"Well you sure did act like one the other day when Butch hit you with the soccer ball!" She retorted, smirking as she remembered the incident.

"That doesn't count! That hurt a lot!" Brick clenched and unclenched his fists before continuing.

"Ugh! I don't even care! Name it Lilly or Lola or whatever it was." He threw his arms in the air in frustration.

"It was Lucy! But... Lilly is a nice name too let's use that one. Thanks Brick!" She grinned brightly and hugged the doll tightly to her chest.

"You are so diff'cult Blossom," He said, shaking his head.

"Do you even know what that means?" She said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes!" He shouted indignantly. He was really only half lying. Blossom was definitely being difficult, whether Brick knew the exact definition of the word or not!

"Didn't you wanna play house?" He asked quickly, before she could reply and cause him to make an idiot of himself.

"Yes, I did. As I was saying, the tree house will be our home and I work at City Hall in the mornings, so I'll be at home with Lilly now and you'll be at work." She said smiling happily.

"What's my job? Wait! Can I be a super hero?" Brick asked, gazing dreamily at the sky, images of himself in a flashy costume filling his minds eye.

"I'd be Super Brick! Man I've always wanted to be a superhero... like Superman or something!"

"Sure." She said, biting her lip and giggling at the pose he had struck: legs spread shoulder length apart with one fist on his hip and the other pointed skyward.

"Okay I'm gonna go up to our house and get ready and then you can come home from work!"

"Sure" Brick muttered, but she couldn't hear him anyway, she was already darting towards the tree house, her doll swinging in her left hand.

_I really need new friends... _Brick thought silently to himself, watching her climb the latter.

Well, he didn't _really_ consider Blossom a friend, even though not counting his brothers, she was the closest to a friend he had.

Blossom had sisters too, but like his brother Butch, Buttercup got into a lot of trouble, and they were both doing time for their misdeeds. Boomer was sick, and as for Bubbles, Brick had no clue.

"Okay Brick! You can come home now!" Blossom shouted from the window of the tree house.

Said tree house had been in Blossoms backyard for as long as Brick could remember. Blossoms father had built it years ago for his daughters, and Brick and his brothers often played in it with them.

"Come_ on_!" She said from her place at the window as Brick made his way up the rope latter.

Brick pushed open the door and pulled himself up. "Come on! Are you gonna act like you're my husband or what? You gotta pretend better!" She shouted as he stood up and closed the latch.

"_Honey I'm home!_" Brick said loudly, spreading his arms wide and laughing. Blossom laughed too, patting the spot next to her on the bench, inviting Brick to sit next to her.

"So how was your day saving the town dear?" she asked, cradling the baby with a plastic bottle in her one hand.

"Good. There was a cat in a tree, a bank robbery and a old lady tripped." He invented wildly. She laughed again.

"How was your day?" He asked, taking the seat next to her and watching as she pretended to feed the baby.

"I helped lots of people who couldn't get any food today and made a new law that makes it illegal for kids to punch kids younger than them!

"Then I took Lilly to the park and cooked macaroni for dinner!"

Blossom smiled. She was always really into the games they played, and even though he would never admit it, Brick was too.

"Well, she's getting sleepy. I guess we should put her to bed." She stated suddenly, standing up.

"Um," Brick said, confusion evident in his tone.

Blossom never put the baby to bed early. She was the main part of the game! Brick watched curiously as she gently placed the baby in a small wooden crib and returned to the bench under the window.

"What are we s'possed to do now?" He asked.

"Talk," She replied casually.

"Okay? What did Buttercup get in trouble for?" He said, leaning back against the wall, closing his eyes peacefully.

"She took Bubbles's octopus even though she knew she wasn't s'possed to." Blossom said, imitating his actions.

"What about Boomer? What's he sick with?"

"He has fever." He replied shortly. This wasn't exactly riveting conversation.

Brick sat up straight and opened his eyes, looking seriously at the girl next to him.

"What'd you put Lilly to bed early for?" He asked.

"Because... well... um... because we're s'possed to married and married people always make their kids go to bed early." She said, her cheeks dusted pink, eyes staring determinedly at the floor.

"Well... why do they do that?" Brick asked, still hopelessly lost. Blossom was very hard to understand sometimes, even when she wasn't talking fast.

"So they can do stuff married people do." She was talking very quietly now, her face bright red. In the back of his mind, it reminded Brick of a tomato.

"Like what?" He asked

"It's hard to esplain, nevermind." Blossom mumbled, beginning to stand up.

"'No, not nevermind, I wanna know!" Brick shouted, grabbing her arm, pulling her back into her seat.

"Well… I _guess_ I can't really esplain it but… well… I can _show_ you if you want?" She grinned shyly.

"Okay!" He shouted, practically exploding with excitement. Blossom took a deep breath, and slowly counted to three.

"One... two... three..." then quietly whispered to herself "_here goes nothin'!"_

And then she pushed her lips onto Bricks.

He tried to count the seconds, but he kept losing his place. His eyes were shut tight, but he didn't remember closing them.

He lifted his hand and delicately touched Blossoms hair. He felt a smile against his lips, and then as quickly as it started, the kiss was over and she was pulling away.

Her eyes were wide and sparkling and there was a large smile plastered to her face.

There was an awkward silence Brick didn't quite understand, and Blossoms smile faltered.

"Well?" She asked, looking slightly worried.

Brick grinned brightly and said "I _like _being married!"

* * *

**[AN:] **Hey guys! A bit of information: this takes place in an AU where everyone is a regular human until a few years later when they have an accidental run in with Chemical X, and get their powers that way, and that's when the boys become evil. At this point, most everyone gets along pretty. (That was a poor explanation, if you have any questions just shoot me a PM.)

Please review!


End file.
